i couldnt think of a title
by Imadonkey
Summary: i was bord and it probably sucks real bad but as i was saying i was bord SO JUST READ IT ALREADY and let the flaming begin WHOO flamers!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anyone they all belong 2 jk rowling

Hermione: Harry, Ron I've been looking all over for you. I need to show you something

Ron: What is it?

Hermione: It's a muggle thing it's fascinating I just got this laptop for Christmas and I discovered that you could do this chat thing see what you do is (blablabla explaing all about online chat)

Harry & Ron: …

Hermione: well?

Ron: I don't get it

Hermione: WHAT I JUST WAISTED 2 MINUTES EXPLAING TO YOU WHAT YOU CAN DO ON ONLINE CHAT!!!!!!!!

Ron: Oh yeah I know that but you see there was this pony back home I was thinking about you know I named it Harry Poo oh because everyone just loves harry poo

Harry & Hermione: (back's away) O.o

Ron: WHAT?! WHY IS EVERYBODY ALWAYS SO MEAN LIKE OH MY GOD (start's sobbing hysterically)

Harry:OH RONNIE COME HERE IM SORRY I DIDN'T REALISE THAT I LOVED YOU BEFORE!

Ron: (stops sobbing) oh my gods like Harry that's so like hot!! (Starts making out with Harry)

Hermione: AHH!!!!! (Runs in circles)

A/N: ya ya i kno its short but its my first story ever on fanfiction so ya i know it might really suck but the next chapter will be better than the first (i think)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry: Eww!!!! RONNIE your breath smells so bad

Ron: Oh my god what? I am so not making out with you anymore come Hermione lets go shop for some new clothes I've been looking for a new miniskirt

Hermione: (speaking in Indian accent)WHAT DID YOU SAY FOOL!! WE MUST STUDY VOLDIE WILL BE COMING SOON AND WE MUST STUDY HARD SO LET US STUDY

Ron: Fine fine you know I'll just go with Seamus then but first lets sing IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD LIFE'S FANTASTIC and uhh WELL LALALALALALALALALA

Harry: ugh fine I was so outta Ron's league anyway the guy didn't stand a chance so HERMIONE LETS DANCE (starts dancing) no wait something missing right I got to go

Hermione:WAIT YOU FOOL WE MUST STUDY VERY HARD IT IS IMPORTANT FOR VOLDIE!!(follow's Harry out the door)

Ron: Oh Hermione!! Harry!! Guess what nobody would go shopping with me so I had go all alone (sobbs 5 minutes later stops sobbing) ok so anyway what ever do you guys want to do

Harry: (giggles) You guys lets go (whispers) watch FINDING NEMO!!

Hermione & Ron: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry: (after watching Finding Nemo) You know what you guys I think we need to go on a special special adventure

Hermione: (gasps) lets escape to Neverland

Ron: Oh my god like let's go but first I so need a new miniskirt

Harry: Yeah GRRRREAT IDEA heheh but first you know we can't go without Dumbledores permission it'd be very wrong to go without him

Ron: like Harry you so need to totally loosen up (gasps) oh my god how about a makeover tonight tomorrow we can go on our like so hot adventure

Hermione: Yes and then oh it'll be so magical the faries I DO BELIEVE IN FARIES I DO I DO I DO BELIEVE IN FARIES!!

Harry: Oh well fine but remember we have to be very careful heheh

A/N: ok ya I dunno wat 2 say except BLABLABLA


	3. Chapter 3

Ron: So Harry you ready for so totally hot adventure tomorrow

Harry: heheh yeah it'll be grrrrrrrreat

Ron: Oh my god speaking of like tomorrow I so totally forgot about the makeover!

Harry: But Ron you know I think im to young for makeup my mommy once said to me that I shouldn't put makeup on until im at least 18 years old and I think it would not be very nice of me to disobey my mommy

Ron: Harry like this is exactly what I was talking about loosen up your moms dead like who really cares I mean your mom so totally got beaten by voldie

Harry: (starts sobbing) MOMMY!!!!!!! IM GONNA KILL VOLDIE KILL HIM!!!!

Ron: We know harry poo its ok so know let's start on your makeover!!

Harry: (stops sobbing) ok fine

Ron: WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Starts putting a lot of makeup) so harry im done (pulls out a mirror) you like? Its so hot oh my god everyone's gonna so wanna date you!!

Harry: heheh Ron!! I look so new like a muggle Barbie doll

Ron: Yeah totally we need to choose your outfit know (goes over to Harry's wardrobe) eww Harry these clothes are so not hot well no worries you can borrow some of mine (pulls out a short miniskirt and a short pink top) Perfect! Try them on

Harry: (tries them on)

Ron: Oh My God!!! We have to show everyone like oh my god know that your so super hot wanna get back together

Harry: heheh Ron silly!! Heheh were to young to date

Ron: loosen up harry (starts making out with harry)

Harry: heheh

Ron: ok know lets go show everyone they'll all be so like jealous

Harry: Silly Ron we can't go know everyone is sleeping

Ron: Ugh fine but as soon its morning were so showing everyone

Harry: heheh but Ron we have to go on the special adventure

Ron: Ugh this is what is so totally not hot about you anyway we'll go on our adventure after

Harry: heheh good Ron

A/N: by the way anyone who bothered to read this harry is supposed to act like the gay dinousaur!! (guess who?) if you dont know then its barney ppl


	4. Chapter 4

Ron: (squeals) Harry!!! We need to show everyone your new hot makeover!

Harry: You know Ron its not very nice to wake someone up when there sleeping

Ron: like lets go (goes downstairs with harry) Ok listen up people I have here the new harry potter!!

Everyone: (screams and runs)

Hermione: (gaps) harry what happened to you you look so beautiful

Ron: So you noticed I did the makeover and did everyone like so flip out or what

Hermione: Oh I know will we be going on our adventure to (whispers) Neverland

Ron: Oh my god lets go

Harry: Oh fine

Ron: Ok Harry like get the map and invisibility cloak we'll so need it

Harry: heheh ok(goes up stairs and 1 minute later comes back)

Hermione: Oh my that was very fast harry

Harry: heheh I have my ways Oh and Hermione do you still have that Hilary Duff CD

Hermione: Yes

Harry: Can I have it it's the best music I ever heard

Hermione: Of course anything for a nice, thoughtful, trustworthy friend

Ron: Ok you guys lets like go

Harry, Hermione & Ron: (takes the invisibility cloak and walks out of the common room)

Hermione: Oh look at isn't it so sweet McGonagall is snogging Dumbledore and (whispers) with nothing on except farie wings

Harry: heheh Hermione you shouldn't be looking at what other people are doing privately

Ron: Oh my god that's like so not funny

Harry, Hermione and Ron: (finally gets to Neverland A/N: blabla sorry I didn't want to waste my time writing how they got to Neverland)

Harry, Hermione and Ron: (sees Snape in nothing but a bikini with a child's teacup set with Voldie in pink)

Snape: It's not what it looks like!

Ron: Oh my god that's like so wrong

Hermione: ( speaking in Indian accent) VOLDIE!! WE MUST BOW DOWN TO VOLDIE!!!!(bows down)

Voldie: haha I see you have found our secret hiding place but the truth is Harry Potter I've been seeing Snape here for 8 months (starts making out with Snape) and You want to know how I really killed your mother Harry I RAPED HER!! HAHAHAHA!!

Harry: (starts sobbing) WHY?!!!!!!!!WHY?!!!!!!(takes out wand and throws it at voldie)

Hermione: (hex' harry) YOU MUST NEVER EVER TRY TO HURT VOLDIE!!

Ron: Like you guys are so not hot harry like oh my god you were supposed to use your wand I mean I even know that so anyway wanna makeout?

Harry: KNOWS NOT THE TIME (sobbing)

Snape: HOW COULD YOU VOLDIE I TRUSTED YOU I EVEN PUT SHAMPOO ONCE ON MY HAIR FOR YOU

Ron: Oh my god like seriously I never really like noticed

Hermione: YOU CANNOT SHOUT AT VOLDIE!!!!!!! ( hex' Snape)

Voldie: HAHAHA!! Its ok Hermione Snape will soon die anyway HAHAHA!! Alright so do you guys want to have a party before you all die

Everyone: Sure why not


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione: B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O and BINGO WAS HIS NAME O

Snape: Oh come here my darling (dancing with a doll)

Harry: AHHH STOP STOP HELP!!! VOLDIE IS RAPING ME AHHH!!!!!!

Voldie: oh nonsense ME AND HARRY ARE JUST SHOWING ARE AFFECTIONS OF LOVE IN PUBLIC aren't we harry

Ron: Oh My God Snape!!! You like wanna get back with Voldie right??

Snape: NEVER I WANT TO STAY WITH THE DOLL!!

Ron: Well whatever cause your still getting a makeover

Snape: OH OH OH!!!!!!! A MAKEOVER A MAKEOVER!! I WANNA I WANNA!!

Ron: YEAH!!!!(Is about to put lipstick on Snape)

Snape: NO NO I WANNA!!!!!! (Takes lipstick from Ron and smudges it around his face)

Ron: AHHHH MY MAKEUP AHHHH (keeps on screaming then eventually takes a knife and cuts head)

Hermione: HAHAHAHA LOOK AT THE FALLING PIGS!!!!!!!! WHOO I WANNA EAT ONE (takes a knife and cuts the head and eats it) mmm DELICIOUS AHHHHHHH ITS CONTROLING ME I-I CANT STOP EATING PIGS AHH I'M-I'M FAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Blows up)

Voldie: Good Good HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 3 down 1 to go (talks in high pitched voice) Oh Snape darling

Snape: (sobbing uncontrollably know) MY DOLLIE IS GONE!!!!!!! AHHHH GIVE ME THE FOOD FOOL GIVE IT TO ME mmm (A/N: I kno that sounds gay but hey this is a gay story) IM A LITTLE TEACUP SHORT AND TALL HERES MY DOLLIE AND WAIT MY DOLLIE MY DOLLIE (takes out wand and kills Voldie with Avadra Kedavdra A/N: don't know how to spell it by the way)

Voldie: NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hes dead)

Snape: Whats happening to me my hair its-its gone!!!!!!!! AHHHHH THE GREASE IS ALL GONE!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps in water and gets eaten by mermaids)

THE END

A/N: I know it was really short but this was the only thing I could think of to write


End file.
